The Destructive Duo
by iHitBabies
Summary: Arisu and Tera cause a Big Bang, but not the way you'd expect. What happens after you destroy half your school, blackmail your principal, and your brother is at his wit's end?
1. The Big Bang

**Hey, readers! This is a colab fan-fiction between BackwardLuna and I. **

**We own nothing but a gift certificate to BaskinRobbins and our singed uniforms.**

**Luna: Which, I might add is not our fault.**

**iHit: We are innocent of all burned buildings and blackmailed principals. **

* * *

BOOM!

"USAGIII!! MEIII!" The principal's angry screams could probably be heard half way around the world.

In the chemistry lab on the east wing of the school, two girls, Tera Usagi and Arisu Mei, stood covered from head to toe in ashes and dust. The girls stood eyes widened, Tera still holding tight to her wrench.

Tera's hair had been blown behind her in spikes from the impact of the explosion, and Arisu's had been popped into an afro.

The door to the lab was suddenly kicked open. The girls quickly turned around, Tera still holding the wrench. There stood the poor principal, rage seething out of every pore.

"Usagi-Mei-come-with-me..." The principal spoke in broken lines, trying not to cause a second explosion in one day.

Slowly, the girls were led to the principal's office, but for them it might as well have been execution.

At the door to enter his office, he motioned for them to enter, and slammed the door behind him.

"Usagi...Will you _please _explain to me what you were doing?" He was rubbing his temples now.

"Will you please tell me why you feel the need to wear that terrible hairpiece?" (Tera answered a question with another question if she deemed it not worth answering) Arisu snickered in her seat next to Tera.

"I thought it was a wild animal." Arisu murmured.

The principal's face turned beet-red.

"This is not a hairpiece!" He said.

The two girls lifted an eyebrow in question. Tera stood up and leaned over the wooden desk. "Then what," She lifted the principal's wig, revealing a shiny head beneath. "Do you call this?"

The principal's face turned redder, if that was even possible.

"Tera! Put it back, put it back! I'm too young to go blind!" Arisu shrieked in mock terror. She had her hands covering her eyes to add to the drama.

"A-ah. Sorry." Tera quickly dropped the animal and sat back down.

If the girls thought they were in trouble before – Ohoho! They had no idea the kind of trouble they were in now.

The principal's face could be compared to a tomato, and then an eggplant. He was shaking. His fists were clenched and sweaty. He was closer now to becoming explosion #2 now than he had been before.

All of a sudden he was back to his normal pasty color. The principal had seemingly calmed down, or at least was good at faking it. "Tera. This is… The second time that you have caused an explosion due to your silly inventions."

"But you let us off last time! Why is this time any different from the last?!" Tera yelled in question.

"Because you didn't destroy half the school last time!" The principal's voice was just above a shout.

"Y'know, he kinda has a point there…" Arisu mumbled.

"Why are you helping?!" Tera yelled.

"Sorry." Arisu made a zipper movement over her mouth.

"Anyway," The principal interrupted. "I'm afraid… That I won't be able to excuse this."

The girls prayed that he wasn't about to say what they thought he would.

"You two girls… Are expelled!" He yelled as he slammed down their files onto the desk.

"Expelled…expelled… expelled…" Arisu echoed after the principal. Both the Principal and Tera gave her an odd look.

"Sorry," She muttered. "Dramatic effect."

Tera rolled her eyes.

"Please, principal-sama! Please just give us another chance!" Tera pleaded.

"I'm sorry. You've just caused too much damage. I can't allow it."

"But we didn't _do _anything!" Arisu had a terrible habit of lying in defense even when it was painfully obvious. She was promptly ignored.

"Fine," She muttered. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." She said. She pulled a remote out of her back pocket and pressed a button.

A screen suddenly came down behind the principal and began to play a clip.

"_Girl, girl, girl, you gonna set me on fire!" The principal spun around in a circle while holding a mop that was wearing his wig. "My brain is flaming; I don't know which way to go!" Passionately, the principal dipped the mop, its wig nearly falling off. "Your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir!" The principal spun 180 degrees and dipped the mop once more. "You light my morning sky, with burning love!" The camera zoomed in as the principal leaned in closer to the mop, readying a kiss._

The screen suddenly went black.

"I'm going to save ourselves the pain of having to watch that last part."

The principal was beet-red once more.

"If you expel us, principal-sama," Tera began, "I will have no other choice but to release that to the public."

"I-I-but-but- you can't!" It was the principal's turn to plead.

"I can. And I will." Tera was determined.

The principal grunted. "No. No! I will not be blackmailed again!"

"Again…?" Arisu muttered to herself.

"My decision is final!" He stood up. "You two are expelled. Go to the office and call your parents, or I'll do it myself." He pointed out the door.

For a second time in a row, the girls walked the green mile.

At the office, the girls were once more told to call their parents by the secretary.

Tera whispered to Arisu "Pretend to call your parents, but don't actually call them. I'm calling my brother."

Arisu nodded, understanding Tera's plan.

Arisu picked up the phone and pretended to dial a number, instead only lightly touching the buttons.

"Hey, mom. Uh, yeah, I'm still at school. Well, we kinda blew half the school up. Mo- Mom. Mom. Mom. MOM! Stop yelling! I need you to pick me up. Yeah. I'll explain in the car. Yeah. Bye." Arisu held in the urge to laugh and put down the phone. She glanced at the secretary. She obviously didn't suspect a thing. She sat reclined in her chair, filing her nails in the utmost concentration.

"Your turn." She said to Tera.

Tera approached the phone in utter concentration, thinking about what she would say to her 18-year-old brother. She finally decided, and picked up the phone.

Tera dialed the familiar number, her fingers shaking, and waited for a response on the other end.

"Hello…?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

** Oi, this story is long, huh? Ah, well. R&R!**


	2. Last Resort

Five minutes later, the girls walked outside, Tera visibly madder than Arisu.

"This sucks!" Tera yelled. She ripped her soot covered tie off of her now singed uniform and threw it angrily at the ground. "Another school down the drain! I knew blackmailing him a second time would never work!"

"Geez, Tera-chan. And _you're _the optimist? And what do you mean a second time…?" Arisu questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Tera stared at Arisu until understanding came across her face.

"You were the one that blackmailed him the first time?" Arisu snickered.

"Duuuhh. Remember when we covered Nodoka-sensei's new American Corvette in snot after we enlarged that German Sheppard?"

Arisu snickered again. "I remember now!"

Tera rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you forgot about something we did together like that. Geez. Airhead."

20 minutes later, as the two girls stood outside waiting, an old car stopped in front of them.

A man driving the old car looked up at the odd pair.

"What happened to _you?_" He asked.

Spike-hair frowned and said, "Don't. Ask."

"Well, we'd better leave _now_ if we don't want the police questioning us. Look at that! The building is smoking more than I do!" The man said, his brow furrowed in anger.

The girls and the man rode in silence for 10 minutes before he finally came to a stop in the parking lot of a grocery store. He put his face in his palms.

"Why on earth would you try to make a second dragon after the first one failed the way it did? Why would you try doing it at school, most of all?!"

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," Tera whispered. "It was a stupid idea. I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry." Arisu said suddenly, "Your inventions are great! Sure, you've almost killed me a few times from testing them all on me, but still. Your inventions are great and no way are they a stupid idea!" Arisu said excitedly. "And why is your business suit more expensive than your car?"

Tera still hung her head low.

Tsukune passed his hands through his hair and took a breath of his cigarette.

"You _do_ realize," He began, "That this school was the last that was willing to accept you two, right?"

The pair nodded.

Tsukune sighed. He lowered the visor in front of him to shield himself from the piercing sun. As he did so, a small white card fell out. It had the words "_Alice Academy – last resort__" _and a sad facewritten on it Tsukune's messy handwriting.

Arisu and Tera peered over Tsukune's seat.

"Wow, onee-san, I knew you were bad at drawing, but even the sad face is bad." Arisu snickered. Tera rolled her eyes and Tsukune frowned.

"Brother, don't even think about it." Tera cut in. "There's no way."

"Well… I'm sure they would still acc-" Tsukune began.

"No. There is no way." Tera cut in.

"Why not?" Arisu asked.

"Don't help him! We wouldn't be able to see our family for eight years! Eight _years!_" Tera cried.

"Pfft," Arisu scoffed. "All you have is your brother, and I don't even like my parents. All they do is _nag, nag, nag. _Do _this, _do _that._ Take out the trash wash the di-" Tera put a hand over Arisu's mouth.

"You may not like your parents, but I like my brother. I don't want to."

"mmpf."

Tera let go of Arisu's mouth.

"You have to. Unless you want to move. I doubt Arisu's parents would be willing to move for you two, especially after the stunt you two pulled today. Which means you two would be separated." Tsukune stated.

"Separated, separated, separated…." Arisu echoed.

THWACK

"Ow!" The mouthy girl rubbed the lump forming on the back of her head while a vein popped out in Tera's forehead.

"You're right brother. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We have no other choice if we want to stay together." She sighed. "But I wonder if staying together is even worth it…"

Arisu frowned.

Tsukune put his hands behind his head and took another breath of his cigarette.

"But…" Tera said, "Are you sure that they'll accept _this_ lump?" She motioned a thumb to Arisu.

"Hey! It's not like you're the only one with a talent…" Arisu yelled.

"You're right. But I'm the only one with a _useful_ talent." Tera crossed her arms in triumph.

Arisu grumbled.

"Useful talent or not! Both of you have gotten offers, and this is your last chance."

"I'm still not sure…"

"They won't expel you if you blow something up." Tsukune mentioned.

"Eh?"

"And… They probably have a lab." Arisu smiled.

"Don't help him! But I admit… That is convincing…"

The three of them sat in silence, waiting for Tera to decide, knowing she was mentally weighing both options.

The suspense was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Alright." She clapped her hands together and smiled. "We'll go to Alice Academy!"

Tsukune exhaled in relief and Arisu yelled a cry of joy.

Their path was set. They would join Alice Academy.


	3. Collision

**I didn't have much time to proofread this time thanks to mid-terms coming up... Let me know if anything is off. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Arisu," Tera began, "Tell me again why we have to go to Alice Academy...?" Tera said sullenly

"Because for the thousandth time, we have to stick together." Arisu explained

"But I don't wanna!" Tera whined.

"Well, you are, so stop whining all the time!" Arisu yelled

"Ha, I got you mad, what now!" Tera cried in triumph.

"No fair, you always beat me at this. Lets pick a new game, I hate that one…" Arisu grumbled. "Ah, well at least you're not honestly acting like that, or I would get even angrier." Arisu laughed.

"But, I know you're as excited as I am." Tera said.

"Yep! I definitely am ready to have fun!" The giddy brunette cheered.

"Partners in crime?" Tera asked.

"Partners in crime." Arisu confirmed.

The girls smiled and shook hands as they reached an agreement to the load of trouble they would cause.

Beep! Beep!

"Oh look. Your rides are here." Tsukune said reluctantly, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah… it is." Tera said.

"I'll miss you..."Tsukune said. Even for an eighteen year old it was hard to hold back tears now, seeing the girl that had been like his daughter leave for eight years. It would always be hard for him to accept.

"Ye-"Tera couldn't go on thanks to her voice cracking. "I'll miss you, too... Onii-chan."

Tera hugged her brother. Her brother then hugged Arisu, knowing this was farewell. Tera and Arisu linked arms and walked down those three steps and thought, 'These are the first steps onto the road of a new experience.'

As they got into the car they waved one last time to Tera's brother, and then they were off to Alice Academy.

* * *

Three hours later, the two girls reached Alice Academy. Both of them were fast asleep.

The driver and the teacher looked at each other and said, "Should we wake them up?" The Driver asked.

"Well, we'd better wait; we still have to tell the academy that the two new students have arrived." The teacher pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The driver said.

They looked back at the girls.

"They're gone!" The driver and the Teacher yelled in surprise.

And indeed they were.

* * *

"Suckers!" Tera laughed.

"You're so bad," Arisu said as they hid in the bushes by the car. "Have I ever told you how much I like that about you?" She asked.

"Frequently." Tera rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you thought of that ingenious plan while we were still at home." Arisu laughed.

"Yeah, it was good wasn't it? It passed the time we waited for those fools. They wasted my valuable time." Tera said.

"Well it was a good way to get back at them." Arisu pointed out.

"Vengeance is mine for sure." Tera said. "Anyway, we have _maybe_ an hour before we actually have to meet the people at the office. What do you want to do?" Arisu asked.

Tera gave Arisu one of her famous evil genius grins that still shocks her even now, after knowing her her whole life.

"That's still totally creepy when you do that." Arisu said

"That's the point," Tera laughed. "So here's the plan..."

* * *

Two minutes later...

Tera peeked her head around the corner.

What she saw was breath taking.

"What a school..." She said breathlessly to Arisu. "It's like a village…"

"What?! What is it?! Let me see..." Arisu strained to see over Tera's head, but gave up knowing that Tera was three inches taller.

"Geez... why do you have to be such an Amazonian..." Arisu mumbled.

"What? What was that, you little brat?" Tera questioned, putting Arisu in a headlock.

"Nothing important!" Arisu exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Well, what I see is a long hallway good enough to go sliding in without interruption." Tera smiled, letting go of Arisu.

"Oh there you go again with your evil smile, huh? Well, evil genius, were you smart enough to bring along your trusty Speedyz? Arisu said smugly.

THWACK

"Hey!" Arisu yelled. "You shouldn't hit people over the head."

"Catch me if you can!"

"I know one thing, i might have height but you have speed. Tera laughed.

"You got that right." Arisu smiled to herself. "She always gets me out of one of my moods, doesn't she? I should thank her later...Hey, wait up!!" Arisu called.

* * *

"You know… I've already caught up to you. I even have the time to slide around in circles around you." Arisu smiled as she struck and ice skating pose, he hands extended at her sides like wings and a leg in the air.

"Shut it… I'm concentrating. It's not easy to use these shoes." Tera joked. "Alright, stay with me. We're going to start the plan…"

"Right." Arisu nodded.

**SCREEECH!**

Tera skidded around the corner, running at ¾ full speed. Tera was running too fast to notice the girl in front of her until she saw the hair, and skidded to a stop before being seen. She and Tera hid around another corner.

"What's up with that perm?" Tera pointed behind her with her thumb.

"Hm. Good question. Hey, Tera."

"Hm?" Tera turned away from her peeking spot hunched by the wall to look at Arisu.

"I dare you to flip her skirt." Arisu grinned.

"Oh no… Not again!" Tera cried, shaking her hands in front of her. "Remember the _last_ time I did what you dared me to, and we ended up being chased by a mob for 10 miles?"

"I double dare you."

Tera sighed. "…Fine."

Tera crept out from behind the wall and began running full speed, Arisu sliding behind, hands in her pockets and leaning back slightly.

Tera ran past the girl with the perm, flipping her skirt upwards with a flick of the wrist.

When the girls looked back, they got a glimpse of more adult underwear than they would have expected. The girl turned towards them, red in the face and a vein pooping out of her forehead.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Tera asked as soon as they came to a stop behind another friendly hiding place.

"I didn't really want to, though…" Arisu said as she did a face-palm.

"But you dared me to do it!"

"Yeah, but I was expecting someone our age would wear. I thought it would be funny…" Arisu trailed off.

"Um… A-Arisu…" Tera had a scared look on her face and pointed behind Arisu.

Arisu glanced to where her friend was pointing and her eyes widened.

What they saw was surprising and frightening at the same time. The girl who they had played their prank on was running their way, on all fours at an impressive speed.

Arisu looked back to Tera, shocked plastered on her face and screeched, "RUN!"

And so they did.

Tera and Arisu ran for their life. Well, Tera did anyway.

"Jeez! How the heck does this girl run on all fours? And look, she even has ears and whiskers!" Tera said in astonishment.

"Well, obviously this would be her Alice… By the way, how fast are we going?" Arisu questioned as she slid effortlessly.

"Let's see." Tera looked down to her shoes, eyeing the speedometer. "My speedometer says we're going about 77 mph." Tera said.

"Heh, good thing you put a speedometer in your watch, huh?" Arisu laughed.

"Shut it! You're just jealous that my watch has more functions than your cell phone."

"When I had one… Tera, watch out!"

"Eh?" Tura turned quickly. "OSHI-"

Ahead of them was a girl with violet eyes and dark hair.

"Crap…" Tera and Arisu both noticed too late that they were going too fast to stop or even swerve.

"Arisu, slide! Underneath, underneath!" Tera yelled.

Arisu nodded.

When Tera reached the girl, the blonde jumped and did a flip over her, barely managing to land upright. Behind her, Arisu limbo'd right underneath the girl.

"Okay, I _really_ didn't need to see that. What is _wrong _with you, Tera?" The brunette yelled.

"Hey, I didn't say to _limbo _under her!" She laughed.

"There was no other way to go..." She muttered.

"A-ah… Arisu-tan, look behind you."

"Eh?" Arisu swerved her body around just in time to see the girl with the perm collide with the violet-eyed girl and fall back onto Arisu.

**THUNK**

"Ouch!" as the three girls collided, an object in the violet-eyed girl's arms flew out of her hands.

"My invention…" The girl said in monotone.

"Tera, catch it!" Arisu yelled.

Tera took a couple steps back and jumped, two feet, four feet, six feet, and caught the object in midair, thanks to her special shoes. She began to descend, but lost control and fell ineptly on her side.

"Oww." Tera mumbled.

"That was so lame." Arisu sighed, one hand on a hip, the other at her side.

**CLUNK**

"Ow." Arisu rubbed her forehead. "You didn't have to throw a shoe at me..."

"Hmph, you deserved it." Tera said, brushing herself off.

Tera wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was paying attention to the girl with violet eyes. She extended her right arm and handed the girl her invention.

"I'm sorry I almost cost you your invention. If I were you, I would never forgive us."

"I'm not you. You would have had to pay for it if it had come to that point." The girl said.

"Good point." Tera smiled. "My name is Usagi Tera. What's yours?"

"Imai Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you." Arisu bowed. "Oh, and, Tera. Thanks for introducing me." She said sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry. This is Mei Arisu, my partner in crime and best friend."

"A Pleasure." Hotaru said, as always, in monotone.

"Um, Tera, remember that other girl?" Arisu asked.

"Yeah?" Tera said, confused at the question.

"I think she's still mad." Arisu pointed behind Tera.

Tera turned to look at the girl who had had the breath knocked out of her and had just now regained it.

"Uh, we've got to go. Bye!" Tera said to Hotaru. A second later, they were gone.

"Where-did-they-go?" The girl with the perm asked as she caught her breath.

"They headed towards the office." Hotaru said.

"Darn, I'll never catch them now."

"Let's just go back to class, Shoda-san. I hear we have two new students today. It should be fun." Hotaru said blankly.

"Alright."

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Bah, fillery, huh? Ah, well. In the next chapter the girls actually get to the classroom. R&R!  
I think I've grown quite fond of that bar, too.**


	4. A Shaky Entrance

"Phew," Tera mock-wiped sweat off her brow. "That was close, huh?"  
"Yeah, I would have hated to have been caught by that scary kid." Arisu said breathing a sigh of relief. "Come to think of it, though… Would she really have done anything to us if she had caught us?"

"…I'm getting shivers just thinking about it."

"There you are!" An angry voice called out.

Tera and Arisu both felt someone grab them from behind. Tera's automatic reaction would have been to elbow the person in the stomach, but held herself back, realizing she had heard the voice before.

Arisu's reaction was anything but small. She practically jumped out of her own skin, but the person would just think she was tensing.

The girls turned around and sure enough, there was the more than angry teacher from the car.

"Why, hello, sensei. How's life coming along?" Tera asked without missing a beat.

"Where _were _you two? You're ten minutes late to see the principal, he was late to his meeting thanks to you." He said, ignoring Tera's last comment. "You should be happy I took the liberty of registering you myself." He muttered. "Here are your uniforms." He said, grabbing them out of a bag he had at his side. "Go get dressed in those bathrooms there and meet me in this room. We're here, at the 'X'." The teacher handed them a small badly drawn map on a piece of yellow paper.

"Whatever you say, teach." Arisu said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we'll be there. We wouldn't want to miss our first day."

He eyed both of them suspiciously. "You'd better hope you are." He threatened.

As the teacher walked away, Tera gave Arisu a smile.

"If he didn't talk so much, I might actually like him." Arisu said as they walked into the stalls.

"True. He kept asking us a bunch of questions and then didn't let us answer." Tera frowned.

"He sounds like your brother when he's mad." Arisu snickered.

Tera shrugged. "He probably knew that we wouldn't have answered him anyway. He's probably one of the smarter teachers, right?"

"Probably."

The girls finished getting dressed, and 10 minutes later they were making their way to the classroom.

"Man, I'm scared." Arisu muttered.

"You don't look it. It's just your nerves."

"Not for me! I'm scared for you. You never do well in these situations."

"…Don't make me hit you again."

Arisu subconsciously rubbed her arm. "I don't mean it that way. It's just that you usually end up being a loner and only having me as your friend."

"Yeah, don't remind me. It's okay, though, Arisu," Tera smiled. "I don't care what people think about me. If they don't want to be my friends, then they're just missing out on all the fun things we could do if they _were_ my friends."

"…Like getting expelled from every school we've been to…?" Arisu said under her breath.

"Okay, here we go." Tera said.

Inside the classroom, every student was suddenly quiet as the teacher announced that that they'd be having two new students while seconds later the door opened. Two girls walked in, one a little too tall for a 10 year old with short blond hair that seemed to be sticking up on its own in the back. She seemed to be muttering 'Whoo-shah' under her breath. The other had pink hair and green eyes and looked to be just another girl. As they walked to the front, someone called out.

"You!" a girl yelled as she stood up.  
"Hm? Oh, it's curly." Tera said to Arisu.

"Oh, you mean the one that was wearing a thong?" she said loudly with a goofy smile.  
"…Yes, that would be the one." Tera face-palmed.  
Everyone turned to look at Shoda, who was turning ten shades of red, then back at the transfer students. All of a sudden, the class burst into a roar of laughter.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Shoda yelled, lunging herself at the two girls. Unluckily for her, the two girls simply turned to the side and Shoda fell on her face.

"That's enough!"  
The girls turned and found themselves facing the teacher from the limo.

"Why, hello, sensei. How's your day?" Tera asked. The teacher ignored her.

"Alright everyone, these are _obviously_ the two new students. Now, they will introduce themselves. Any questions, just ask them. Alright, go ahead." He waved his hand at them and sat down.

"Ah, well, I'll go first. My name is Arisu Mei, and I'm ten." She smiled.

"I'm Tera Usagi. I'm ten as well." She said with a serious look on her face.

A girl in pigtails raised her hand.

"Um, I don't know anyone's name, so you can just go ahead and ask." Tera explained.

"Okay. Well, my name is Sakura Mikan. What are your Alices?"

Tera smirked. "Good question. What do you think they are?"

"Being annoying?" Shoda asked. Arisu stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's a secret." Arisu clapped her hands together and smiled.

"A-anyway. Any more questions?" Tera asked, shaking her head.

"You didn't answer my first question…" Mikan said.

Tera sighed. "Well, I have the invention Alice."

"And I have the slide Alice!" Arisu said as she slid around backwards in a circle without moving her feet in the slightest. She suddenly put her hand on her head and started doing the moonwalk. "Hee hee!" "Pfft, you're such an idiot." Tera smiled, and the class burst into laughter.

In the back, a boy with red eyes only glared at the duo because the noise disturbed his nap.

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down." Narumi said. "Now we have to get you two seated. Where should I put you…?" He muttered to himself.  
"We can seat ourselves, sensei." Arisu smiled. She and Tera then proceeded to try and take a seat next to each other, but didn't get very far before Narumi pulled them back by the collars.  
"Oh, no you don't. I've read your files; I know what kinds of trouble you get into together. There's no way you two are sitting near each other." He frowned and let go of them. "You," he pointed to Tera. "Over there." He pointed to a seat on the left side of the room. "And you. Over there." He pointed to Arisu, and then the right side.

"What? You can't put us on opposite sides of the room!" Tera protested.

"Oh. But I just did."

"Might as well listen to the teacher for once." Arisu muttered as she slid over to her seat, leaning back with her hands behind her head.

Tera sighed, realizing her friend was right. Disheartened, she walked to her seat and plopped herself down, totally ignoring the lesson.


End file.
